


Introduction

by KaytiKitty



Series: The Vampire Hunting Vampire [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Multi, Vampire Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Vampire Hunters, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 00:52:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19842118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytiKitty/pseuds/KaytiKitty
Summary: Part of The Vampire Hunting Vampire universe.When Virgil is introduced to his new handlers they aren't quite what he expects and the vampire finds that he doesn't mind.





	Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> So this is pretty harsh on the feelings and emotions part and is mostly just action and dialogue but I tried man, I tried XD

Virgil paced anxiously, the chains linking his hands together creating a soft  _ swish  _ through the air. His handler watched him in exasperation. Remy had tried many times to calm Virgil using treats, incentives, and different tactics but the vampire still remained anxiously eager to please. 

"Virgil," Remy chided and the vampire turned big, startled eyes to him. "You shouldn't be anxious about meeting your new handlers. I hear they're quite the trio and they seem like a perfect fit for you." 

Remy knew his words wouldn't calm Virgil as much as he wanted to but he knew they were true. Virgil was a difficult vampire to place since he displayed so many unique qualities. 

While most vampire agents simply did their job by tracking a target, Virgil would track a target and continue to advance to protect his handlers. Virgil went out of his way to avoid making civilians uncomfortable. Virgil controlled himself without assistance at feeding stations. Virgil never let anyone get hurt except for bad vampires. 

That's why Remy knew this trio would be perfect. The fact that only three people made up an entire team meant that they were weaker and Patton, the youngest ever agent at sixteen, was the type of person Virgil would protect with his full force. Logan and Roman were still children themselves at only seventeen, soon-to-be eighteen in Logan's case, years old. 

They would love Virgil. Virgil had a personality, Virgil was sweet, Virgil wasn't just a monster forced into a cage. Remy had enough experience that he knew Virgil was more than just a dangerous creature, most of the vampires were but Virgil was special. He deserved a special handler and these boys were just the ones for him. 

Remy pressed the button on his remote control and Virgil jumped at the small shock delivered to his neck. "Gurl, you gotta calm down." 

"Sorry!" The words was squeaked out between his stiff lips. The vampire looked shamefully at the ground and hunched his shoulders up around the collar he was wearing. 

"Virgil, sit down," Remy advised. Virgil listened, as he always did, and dropped into a cross-legged position on the floor. "Not what I meant but sure," Remy mumbled under his breath. 

Virgil, meanwhile, fought the urge to hug his knees to his chest. He couldn't stand meeting new people or going through the process of relearning how to make his handlers happy. It was stressful. 

When the door open and Remy was called out to greet Virgil's new handlers the vampire in question gave in to his urge to hide. He knew Remy would give him an eyeroll and a small shock, Remy never actually shocked him, just small zaps that were more vibrations then electricity. 

Virgil didn't care how Remy would react, he just needed to feel safe. He hadn't felt safe in so long, always having to please humans. It's not that the humans were mean or went out of their way to hurt him but they didn't trust him and distrust and control are a dangerous thing to mix. 

Virgil watched as the door opened again from his position under the table. A single pair of feet moved into the room. 

"Hello?" A soft voice spoke out. The voice was warm and held a slight southern drawl that was only noticeable if you listened intently, it reminded Virgil of molasses and brown sugar, of the days Virgil spent working on Emile's farm, of baking apple pies with Emile's little brother, and spending hot sunny days wrapped up in the basement with fuzzy blankets. "I know you're in here, it's okay if you don't want to come out though, we can just talk until our other partners get here." 

He was young, Virgil could tell by just his voice and the innocent held on it. He was too young to be putting himself into this kind of danger. He should not be in a room with a vampire alone. Virgil knew he was dangerous. 

"So, there's three of us on the team and you'll make a fourth!" The energy this boy had would make Virgil smile in any other situation. "We hunt vampires exclusively but if we run into any trouble we can handle other creatures. Lo and Ro do most of the fighting, my job is to look cute." The boy giggled. He sat in a chair, in front of where Virgil was hiding and kicked his feet off the floor. 

"Sounds like a good team," Virgil said awkwardly after a few seconds of silence. In reality that was a lie, three people and one acted like a four-year-old. 

"Yay!" The man clapped his hands in an excited way. "I'm so glad you think so, everyone thinks we're not good. They make bets on when we'll die and say mean things, but Ro says it's okay because adults are all dumb." 

And that was it. The moment Virgil felt his heart freaking melt. He crawled out from under the table slowly, making sure not to startle the human who was holding the device to send electric currents through his body. 

"I don't think you'll die," Virgil told him out loud,  _ I'll be sure of it _ , he finished in his head. Patton beamed at him. 

"Can I hug you?" The human squealed. 

Virgil jerked in shock. "Uh, wh- I mean sure? I guess?" For the first time since his capture Virgil was receiving physical contact. Up until this point even his handlers had not touched him and the pounding of his heart with the warm blood pushing through his body reminded him why. The human had wasted little time in throwing his arms around the vampire, already displaying too much trust, and yanking himself to the floor trying to get closer. 

Virgil isn't sure how to respond, he doesn't want to hug back and risk someone mistaking the situation. The human doesn't pull away until the door opens once more. 

"Patton, you should not be in such contact with a vampire you have yet to gain trust of," came a stern sounding voice. Virgil tried to shrink away. 

"But Lo, he said he believed in us as a team!" 

Who Virgil assumed to be Lo took a deep breath in a very obvious attempt to hide a sigh. "Patton, he could be manipulating you or attempting to harm you." 

"He doesn't look like he wants to harm anybody, Specs," The last one to speak was tall, with muscular arms that seemed bigger than Virgil. The vampire's first reaction was to hiss and back away but he knew better. "Remy said they've never had an incident with him." 

"While that may be true, it isn't advisable to initiate contact without first learning the boundaries and behaviors of any new teammates, especially ones that could prove dangerous." 

Patton and Roman shared a fond yet annoyed look before Patton got up and walked away from Virgil to stand beside the other two. "Happy now, Lo Lo?" 

"Yes, quite." The nerd stated as he took the remote collar from the youngest and held it tightly in his hand. Virgil looked away, eyes falling on anything but the humans. "Virgil, is it?" Lo asked and Virgil quickly shook his head yes. "Well, Virgil, if you would like to leave now then the paperwork is signed and your homing equipment is in the car. We're simply waiting on you to find yourself comfortable in departure." 

Virgil started to chew on his lip as he rose quickly and gracefully from the ground in a way that proved he was no human could replicate. He quickly glanced up to see that neither Ro or Lo were bothered by the movement and Patton looked awed instead of startled. 

Patton smiled warmly. "Ready to go, V?" The youngest one asked. Virgil sucked in a deep, unnecessary, breath and nodded. Patton turned and started to skip down the hall and Lo followed. 

"After you, Bed Bug," Ro said, propping the door open with his hip. Virgil walked through and it took only moments for him to catch sight of the figure dressed in light blue doing cartwheels down the hall while a dark blue clad boy chastised him. "You'll get used to them after a while," Ro said softly. He slung his arm over Virgil's shoulder and the smaller boy tried not to delight in the casual touch. 

Yeah, Virgil could get used to them. 

**Author's Note:**

> Do you guys want DLAMP or LAMP? I have a character for Deceit to play either way and I can't decide so I'm leaving it up to you all. 
> 
> Also, any specific scenarios you want to see in this Universe can be put in the comments or given to me at my tumblr Kaytikitty


End file.
